1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide nose on a bullet to enable the user to fire "wad cutter" or sharp cornered non-tapered profile type ammunition. The guide nose allows the bullet to be used in new automatic weapons and can be easily chambered into the barrel.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide an ammunition round with special features, such as the sabot shown in the Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,866 or in the Bocker U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,187.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,397 discloses a bullet guide which receives a tapered bullet in the cartridge. The bullet guide which may be constructed of any soft material such as compressed paper, fibre or wood, falls away from the bullet as soon as the shell is fired out of the barrel.
The Hancock U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,342 discloses a simple two-stage bullet which enables the user to convert a large bore gun to use smaller caliber ammunition such as .22 caliber. The adapter piece which is mounted behind the bullet falls away after the bullet is fired.
The Knappworst U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,492 relates to a tapered bullet or projectile which has a cap in an opening or cavity that blows off the projectile after it has been fired. Presumably, gases which enter into the opening will blow the cap off after it has been fired. There is no discussion that the nose can separate into two pieces or that it spins off by centrifugal force. It is possible that the nose which fits into the projectile as shown in FIG. 1b would probably stay with the projectile during its entire flight, unless the gases of the gun push it out. The present invention is an improvement over Knappworst, in that the pieces separate due to the spinning of the bullet, and do not disturb its trajectory as the bullet travels.
In addition, Knappworst shows the use of this cap for covering the cavity of a bullet for helping to chamber the bullet to automatic weapons. The cap may not necessarily be ejected from the bullet or disintegrate after the bullet is fired and before the bullet reaches its target. However, this patent requires that the bullet contain a channel back to the powder so that the pressure of the gases will force or burn the cap off after it is fired.
In Knappworst, the projectile still retains the ogive, or taper, and the cap in Knappworst just allows a large hollow point. Some hollow point cartridges without a nose cap can still function, such as speer 200 GR 45 acp hollow point. In no way does Knappworst teach a full diameter hollow nose bullet, whereas the guide nose of the present invention does.
Also the Knappworst cap is in the way of bullet travel down the barrel after ignition and can, or may, obstruct the bullet travel path.